Alive
by Jedi Girl of Corellia
Summary: A Jedi Master reflects on memories of his deceased Padawan to find the resolve to save his current one from becoming Darth Vader's prey.


Alive…  
  
He could hear his heart beating, the rhythmic thud seemed almost too loud, yet it was a sign he was still alive. Hendrix twisted himself to look over the table that he had taken cover behind, he could see the still form of his Padawan lying on the floor of the cafeteria. The boy was still barely alive; he could feel the slight Force signature waver with it's slipping strength. Hendrix knew the pain of losing a Padawan well, and he would not go through that again ever. He would die before he let this one go.  
  
Gripping his lightsaber in his hands he resisted the temptation to ignite it and rush out at his opponent, that would be suicide. Instead he visualized the face of his former apprentice, Enoch. The boy had been only thirteen when he died. He had only been Hendrix's apprentice for a few months, yet that had been long enough for a strong bond to be forged between the two. Moisture gathered at the corner of the Jedi Master's eye, and he wiped it away as he looked once more to check on his current apprentice, Dustin.  
  
Dustin had been with him for over a year now, and they were the perfect team. But the boy was inexperience with a lightsaber, and he had fallen nearly immediately when Vader attacked. Hendrix took another deep breath and listened to his heartbeat once more. Thud-dump, thud-dump. Then he heard the click of a respirator, and the hiss of breath being inhaled. Vader was hunting him.  
  
Springing up from behind the table, with his lightsaber igniting at the same moment, Hendrix lunged at the Sith. He had to draw the fallen Jedi away from Dustin before he even had a chance of getting the boy to safety. Savagely he attacked Vader, trying to gain the upper hand. But Vader was stronger in the Force and he used it to his advantage. Jumping back to avoid the glowing red blade, Hendrix tripped over another table that he had been unable to see. He fell onto his back, his lightsaber spinning out of his hand, and watched with horror as Vader raised his glowing blade to strike the deathblow. Twisting away in desperation he clenched his teeth in pain as the energy blade cut into his hip. It felt as if the bones were fusing together.  
  
Hendrix looked up at the expressionless mask, wondering where had Anakin gone? He stared at the Sith with the eyes of a trapped animal, he was desperate. Vader raised a hand and slowly closed his fist. Hendrix felt his windpipe closing off. Breath ceased to enter his lungs and struggled to find some way to live. Spots began dancing before his eyes he heard rushing blood in his ears. And then it all stopped.  
  
Lying on the ground breathing deeply Hendrix waited for Vader to finally end it all. But the burning pain of the lightsaber never came. He sat up slowly and saw the man fighting with a petite woman. She fought fiercely, avoiding the burning red blade and always managing to get in a few good swings. With a jolt Hendrix recognized her, it was his old Master. Then he saw what she was doing; leading Vader away from the two injured Jedi so that they may escape. She had made the same promise Hendrix had made, she was to die before her Padawan.  
  
Standing up slowly Hendrix limped over to Dustin. He could tell his hip would never be whole again. Glancing back up at his Master he saw her flip over a table, avoiding an enraged Vader's lightsaber. Turning back to his apprentice, he gently picked the boy up, ignoring the sharp pain in his hip followed by the lack of any feeling in his leg. As silently as he could he exited the room through a broken window, leaving the sharp noises of battle behind.  
  
It seemed like he walked for hours until he finally collapsed on the hard floor of a freighter leaving for Corellia. Closing his eyes he reached out into the Force for his Master, she was not there. Opening them once again he saw his Padawan beneath him, breathing shallowly. Rolling off of the boy he lay next to him staring up at the cold durasteel of the freighter's roof and listened to the rhythmic sound of his racing heart. He was alive, as was his Padawan. Yet he was not so sure it was a good thing. 


End file.
